


The Mile High Club

by Parteehard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parteehard/pseuds/Parteehard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets a young man on his first day as a flight attendent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from tumblr (parteehard). Sorry for any mistakes i transferred this via my phone and copying it and formatting took like forever. Feedback is always cool!

It was Louis' first day as a flight attendent.

Sure, it wasn’t his ideal job, but what are you gonna do? Dressed in his uniform and creepy little hat, Louis walked down the isles of the plane, helping people sort their luggage and get comfortable.

About three minutes before take off, he noticed a curly-haired lad staring at him. Thinking the man needed assistance Louis walked towards him.  
“What can I help you with sir?” He asked politely.

The man smirked. “Well I would really love to see you riding my dick.”

Louis eyes flew up to his hairline.

Who the hell did this guy think he was?

“Excuse me?” Louis asked hand now on his hip. The man smiled, revealing 2 rows of shockingly white teeth.

“You heard me.” Louis opened his mouth to say something, when an airline hostess, named Eleanor, walked past him and gripped him by the arm.

“What are you doing Louis?” She hissed. Louis looked at her confused. “what?’ “Why are you bothering the heir of the American airlines?” Oh. Louis eyes grew wide. ‘I work for American Airlines’ he thought to himself dumbly.

A thought of realization popped into his head. ‘this cheeky little bastard basically owns me.’ Louis looked at the strange man, and saw him still smiling. Eleanor apologised to the man.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Styles. He’s new.” Mr. Styles? ‘Wtf kinda name was that’ Louis snorted. Mr. Styles stopped smiling and snapped his gaze back to Louis.

“Do you have a problem?” He asked. Louis nodded his head no and then looked down at his TOM’s, thinking,

‘It’s gonna be a long flight.'

*

After take off, Louis wanders back to the hostess resting area and leans his head against the wall.

‘Only 10 more hours left’ he told himself.

*

As he makes his way through the isles, serving food and fluffing pillows, he notices Mr. Styles gaze is trained on him the whole time.

Feeling uncomfortable, Louis walks over to him and once again opens his mouth to say something, when he feels a hand on his dick. Jerking away from the green-eyed man, Louis huffs and raises his hand to slap the man, when Louis once again feels a hand on his dick.

Stunned, he just stands there and lets the green-eyed man feel him up. He gets so lost in the feeling, he doesn’t snap out of his stupor untill he hears himself moan.

Disgusted with himself and painfully turned on, he pulls away and walks off. Not giving the curly haired lad a second look. If he would of looked back, he would of saw an equally turned on boy with green-eyes, smiling at his ass as he walked away.

'Only 9 more hours’ Mr. Styles tells himself with a grin.

*

When Louis makes his third round going down the aisles, he notices the green-eyed man is nowhere to be found.

Confused, Louis looks around for a curly head of hair, but doesn’t spot one. Shrugging, he finishes up his rounds and walks to the bathroom. The door showed it wasn’t occupied but the scene inside showed the opposite.

*

When Louis steps into the small space, commonly called the bathroom he’s suprised to see two of the only other male hostess, Niall and Zayn, going at it. Niall had his hand shoved deep inside Zayn’s pants and Zayn was nipping all the way up Niall’s neck.

Neither boy realized they had an audience till Louis let out a quiet gasp. Both boys instantly jumped away from each other. Niall knocking his head on the paper towel dispenser and Zayn’s back hitting the wall. They both stared at Louis. Louis looked between both boys, jaw on the floor.

“Please don’t tell!” Niall burst out quickly.

Louis snapped out of his shock and chuckled. “I won’t tell mate. I’m just surprised. I didn’t think Zayn was gay.” Both boys relaxed. “I’m not.” Zayn said nonchalantly.

Louis shrugged and said,”Well I’ll leave you two too it.” Before walking out of the cramped space. ‘Only 7 more hours left’ Louis told himself.

*

Louis was dead tired. With only 3 hours left of the flight, he was getting anxious. He hadn’t seen the curly-haired lad since he had felt him up and he was wondering where the boy had gone. Louis still had yet to use the bathroom and considering it was his break, he figured now was the best time to do it.

Slowly, making his way to the bathroom he opened the door that showed green. He stepped inside and washed his hands.

The flight was long and he was still hard. Louis let his hand grasp his semi-hard cock, moaning at the feeling. Louis worked his hand up and down his cock until it was fully hard and leaking. He could feel his orgasm building and he worked his hand faster on his cock.

After several minutes with no relief. Louis groaned out in frustration. ‘Why the fuck can’t I come?’ he thought angrily. Louis looked at his watch and saw that his break was over a minute ago. Groaning he tucked his hard cock back into his pants. His hard-on was still very visible when he left the bathroom.

*

He tried to hide it, but there is only so much one can do when your trousers are tight. Sighing in defeat he started his rounds again. When he reached the curly haired lads row he noticed he was in his seat. Louis finished up his work and walked over to the green-eyed man.

“Do you need help, sir?” he asked politely. The curly-haired man smirked, “The real question is do you need help?” Louis blinked. “What?” The strange man motioned to the bulge in the front of Louis pants.

Louis gulped, “Uhh,” he stuttered out. The brown-haired man smiled and motioned Louis closer. Louis, complied immediately, though still confused.

When he was standing in front of the man, he felt the guys hands on his hips.

“Louis, How bout you let me help you with that.” Louis didn’t say anything,he just let the man open his pants, and grab his growing cock. Louis hissed at the first contact.

He looked around and saw that there was no one in the surrounding rows around them. And for that he was thankful. As the green-eyed man pumped his hand faster on Louis dick, Louis went from whimpering to full on moaning.

The green-eyed man loved it. He loved the way Louis sounded. The way Louis looked completely wrecked, and it only made him happier because he was the one making him like this. The curly-haired lad suddenly got a really good idea. He lowered his mouth own and took Louis’ leaking cock into his mouth.

As soon as Louis’ whole cock was engulfed, Louis came with a sharp, “Styles!”

*

The Stranger, smiled as he pulled his hand from Louis’ pants. He looked Louis right in the eye, before he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked all of his come off his hand and licked up any stray come that was on his face.

Louis stared at the man. The sight of him licking his come up was pretty hot and he could feel his dick stirring in his pants again, and it seemed he wasn’t the only one that noticed, for the curly-haired lad grinned at him and took his cock in his hand once again and started working his hand up and down Louis’ dick.

"You like that, huh?” The man said before pulling Louis fulling into his lap. “Fuck.” Louis cried out as the man fisted his cock faster.

”Fuck me. Oh god-Please.” Louis begged, not even bothering to be quiet, or caring that he sounded like a needly little whore.

"You’d like that wouldn’t you?” The green-eyed man chuckled. Louis nodded weakly. “Alright,get on your knees.” Louis scrambled quickly onto th floor, waiting patiently for his next set of instructions.

 

The curly-haired lad, stilled in his movements as he looked down at the man who was obviously older than him, looking so childlike.It sent a jolt right threw his cock. P he finished getting his pants down, he shoved it into Louis’ waiting face. Louis grabbed at his cock greedily, loving how big it was.

Taking the head of The man’s cock in his mouth, Louis used his hand to work the rest of the man’s n Louis had all of the man’s cock in his mouth, he moaned around it. Loving the way the unknown man’s hips jerked in response, Louis kept licking, sucking, and deep throating the man’s cock, occasionally fondling the man’ balls or sucking one into his mouth. When the green-eyed man felt his orgasm building he pulled Louis of his cock and watched as strings of spit trailed from Louis’ mouth and to his cock. “Fuck.” the man hissed.

The green-eyed man man postioned Louis so his ass was in the air and his head was resting on the seat.

The Man stopped and looked through the over head compartment, looking for lube, and letting out a silent cheer, when he found it. He lubed up his fingers and firmly pressed one finger into Louis ass, haphazardly fingered him open, and after a moment adding another.

Louis greedily pushed back on the fingers, crying out when the man added a third. The curly-haired lad, removed his fingers and quickly lubed up his cock. Louis let out a frustrated noise when his hole was left empty. “Look at you. You want my cock, huh?” the man asked crudely. Louis moaned at the sound of the man’s crude talk. “I’ll take that as a yes.’ he chuckled, before he grabbed Louis by the hips and started to press in. The man was going to go slow, seeing as he didn’t really do a very thorough job preparing Louis, but Louis had different plans.

When the curly-haired lad was halfway in, Louis pushed back and impaled himself on the man’s dick. The green-eyed man hissed. “Shit, shit, shit” Louis whimpered, before slowly rocking on the man’s cock. “Jesus, you want it that bad huh?” Louis didn’t say anything, he just continued to rock back on the man’s cock.

The man finally gaining his bearing, grabbed grabbed grabbed Louis’ hips tight, and pulled back sharply, before ramming right back in. The move had both men gasping.

After that the green-eyed man’s hips picked up pace and unrelentlessly pumped in and out of the older man.

The curly-haired lad could feel his orgasm building and pumping into Louis faster, and after a couple minutes Louis climaxed and came all over theairplane seat. Louis’ walls tightened around the green-eyed man’s cock, causing him to come inside Louis ass.

The man rode out his orgasm, slowly pumping in and out of Louis until, it became to much, and he pulled out. Both men flinched when the head of the man’s cock, pulled on Louis’ rim.

After both men had calmed down, Louis pulled his pants up and then shuffled over to the strange man and asked.” What is your first name anyway?”

The curly-haired lad, laughed,”It’s Harry. Harry Styles. Nice to meet you.” Louis grinned, “Well Harry, I hope you enjoyed your flight.” Harry nodded,”We still have some time left, do you wanna sit with me?” his tone hopeful.

Louis grinned again, and sat down in Harry’s lap, seeing as his old seat was covered in come.

'Only 1 more hour left’ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, ew. I wrote this about 4 months ago in one if my fav tumblr writers ask box because she was a bit sad, and so there were a lot of mistakes. Then fixed it up and put it on my tumblr. And between my negligent editing skills and grammar ( plus, i had just started writing) and transferring it to ao3, its a bit of a mess. There are a lot of mistakes towards the end, but everytime i go to fix them it does something else. And i'm too frustrated to care. So i'm sorry. And yea i know they are there. When i get to a computer ill try to fix them. Or i should get a beta...


End file.
